No use crying over spilt custard
by WinterViolets
Summary: The Doctor spills custard over the TARDIS console...she's not happy. The Doctor and Clara, having no way to go anywhere, embark on a trek though an angry and slightly murderous TARDIS in order to get to her core and reset her programming. It's not as easy as it sounds. I don't own anything you recognize...unfortunately :( Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The custard incident

**Hello there! Ok, I'm really sorry my other story didn't work out, I just didn't like it! (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME) I've decided to write this because a) I haven't written anything in AGES and b) I had this idea in a dream so it's kind of a prophecy that I write it :P Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor was fidgeting nervously outside the Maitlands' front door, not quite sure what Clara's reaction to his news would be. With a deep breath, he straightened his bow tie and pressed the doorbell, prepared for the worst. A few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal Clara, smiling broadly up at him. "What are you nervous about chin boy? It's a Wednesday, before 5pm and not an invasion fleet in sight...unless you're really being controlled by dalek!" She laughed, "You aren't being controlled by a dalek...are you?"  
"No, no, no, nothing like that! It's just that well...thetardisisinastropwithme!" He blurted, fumbling with a random alien...thing from his pocket.  
"You may have to repeat that chin, I don't have supersonic ears," Clara replied, a small smirk crossing her features.  
"Look, I kind of spilt custard all over the console, she isn't happy! She won't let me fly her, and if I so much as step on board she keeps firing stuff at me!" He wailed, looking quite distraught at the fact his life long friend had turned on him.

"So we can't go anywhere?" Clara asked, amused at his strange antics.  
"No, we can't, sorry. I understand if you don't want me around, I - "  
"Shut up, of course I want you around silly! And I think you're scared of the TARDIS!" Clara mocked, giggling at him.  
"I most certainly am not!" The Doctor retorted.  
"Well come on then!" Clara replied as she closed the door and started walking to the TARDIS. The Doctor reluctantly jogged up beside her, determined to prove he wasn't scared of his 'snog-box'. He unlocked the TARDIS, tentatively stepping inside, with Clara close behind him.

"See, it's absolutely not sca-AAAARRRHHHH!" Clara yelled, ducking as a hammer came hurtling towards her head. "Are you okay?" The Doctor asked, whilst fending off some attacking bananas.  
"Yeah...I think! So this is like the hunger games right? We're one district, the TARDIS is another, and we just have to...stop her?" Clara inquired, edging her way around a flock of bow ties that were trying to strangle her.  
"Yep, come on then, not scared are you?" The Doctor answered, smiling and grabbing her hand.  
"In your dreams chin boy!" Clara yelled as they sprinted through the console room into a long, dark corridor. The Doctor slammed the door shut, and they slowed to a walk.

"Well, I would say this is reasonably safe, but that's just tempting fate," The Doctor murmured nervously, slowly shuffling through the corridor. Nothing seemed wrong so far...but it's probably best to stay alert, he thought, sub-consciously gripping Clara's hand. They carried on walking for some time in that straight, rather boring corridor, almost hoping for a bit of excitement. After some time, they reached the end, where they could go left or right. "Which way now chin?" Clara asked anxiously, slightly unnerved at the fact that both corridors were in complete darkness. "Left. Always turn left." The Doctor replied distantly, pulling out his sonic screwdriver to use as a torch.

They were both slightly on edge in the dark, increasingly cold corridor, jumping at every creak, whipping around at every drip. Clara hung onto the Doctor's hand tightly, determined not to get lost. Neither of them spoke for some time, almost as if the deafening silence had covered their mouths. "You ok?" The Doctor asked finally, feeling rather nervous himself. "Yeah, just cold," She replied, as the further they went, the colder it got. "Well I think we're heading towards Antarctica room, so it's bound to get cold" The Doctor stated, as if having an Antarctica room was the norm. Clara just laughed at his casual attitude, there was bound to be a room for everything everywhere, if only she was bothered to look.

"Wait, I thought you said we were getting to Antarctica room?" Clara asked, as they stepped into a sandy, warm room. The Doctor put his sonic away and stood still, surveying the surroundings. "So did I..." He murmured, quite possibly to himself instead of Clara, "Come on, let's get out, I don't like this room." He turned around to open the door, and was met with nothing. "Doctor, where's the door?" Clara inquired quietly, staring wide-eyed at the spot where they had come in. "I don't know, but we need to get out. It's going to get very hot in here soon, and we have no water!" He told her, taking her hand again and leading her on a path to nowhere.

They had been walking for about an hour now, and according to the Doctor, the temperature was about 32 degrees centigrade. "Doctor, can we take a break please?" Clara asked, struggling to keep with him, "I don't have two hearts you know!" The Doctor walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Clara, we can't stop. I know it's hard, but if we stop, we'll never get out and we'll be fried alive, come on," He said, taking a new route behind a dune, in the hope that they might find some shade.

"DOCTOR!" Clara yelled. The Doctor whipped around and saw her half submerged in the sand. He ran over to her and attempted to pull her out. "It's no use," He muttered, bashing his sonic against his forehead in frustration. Only Clara's neck was visible now, and that was slowly sinking too. She suddenly dropped through, revealing a large hole beneath the sand. "I'm ok Doctor, I wish I used the ladder though!" She shouted up at him, as he climbed into the hole, making his way down the ladder. He helped her up, then looked around at the room. The ebony shelves were lined with glistening bottles of water. It seemed almost too ironic, like a trap...

"DON'T DRINK IT CLARA!" the Doctor yelled, just as Clara was reaching to grab a bottle. "DO you really think I'm that stupid Doctor? Of course I'm not going to drink it, I wanted to look at the ingredients. What's a Raxomineral?" She retorted, examining the label on the bottle. "It's minerals found in the rocks of Raxocoricofallapatorious, amazing for the Slitheens' health, but deadly for humans. "Well, it's nice to know that I'm trapped on your snog box that wants to kill me!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm hoping for at least two more chapters for this, if anyone has any prompts for what they might encounter, please PM me or review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gallifrey Memories

**Hi again :) Sorry it's been so long, my internet has been down! BUt anyway, I've updated haven't I ;) Enjoy, there's some whouffle in this chapter if you squint :)**

* * *

"So basically, we're stuck in a room with a load of water that will kill me?" Clara more of stated than asked, more than slightly annoyed at the current situation.  
"Yep! Well, I can drink it, but that wouldn't be fair would it!" The Doctor answered, sticking his tongue out. They had already searched the whole room for some sort of exit, discovering nothing but a mouldy Jammie Dodger (which the Doctor ate). Clara had managed to knock all of the water bottles off the shelves, revealing crumbling beige walls that wouldn't look out of place in a pile of vomit. She was brushing away a few of the flakes of wallpaper, when she called out to the Doctor "Doctor, what the hell is this?!" she cried, as she stepped away from the wall in disgust.  
"Ectobasolyamicadadseuydoliac acid, don't touch it whatever you do!" He shouted, waving his sonic screwdriver like a light saber. After pressing a few buttons, he finally reached the right setting (Funny acid zapper), and...zapped the funny acid. It shrunk away, leaving no trace that a slimy, sticky, yellowy goo had once been there. It revealed a small, red button, that was almost shouting 'Don't press me, I could possibly kill you!', or in The Doctor's language 'Ooh big red button, I wonder what that does!'. He was about to press it, lifting up his hand when it was suddenly stopped by Clara's.  
"Doctor, if we are killed..." she warned him sternly, giving him her best glare.  
"Don't worry we'll be...fine! Yes, that's it, absolutely higgildy giggidly fine!" He replied, grinning innocently like a child who ate all the chocolate from their advent calendar early. Clara sighed and let go of his hand. He jabbed the button quickly, as if afraid it might electrocute him. Nothing.  
"Well that's a bit bor-NONONONONONO!" he yelled, as the flaky walls started closing in on them. He turned in circles, zapping the sonic in all directions to try and stop the walls on their 'path of destruction'. Clara was desperately pushing against the wall in front of her, glancing worriedly at the Doctor. He was now darting around the room like a mad dog, waving the sonic around aimlessly. Clara moved her hands further up the wall, when she felt the same yellow goo as before. "DOCTOR I'VE FOUND THAT ECTO WHATSIT STUFF!" she bellowed over the noise of crunching bottles and water gushing around. He sprinted over, frantically zapping the acid and ramming his hand on the button that was revealed.

The walls stopped. The Doctor was examining the buttons when he noticed Clara. She was slumped on the floor, breathing heavily and shaking slightly. He walked over to her, crouching down beside her. "What's up?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm just a bit claustrophobic, that's all," she replied, glancing around the small space they were trapped in. The Doctor brought her into a hug, holding her close until she had stopped shaking and was breathing normally again. "You ok now?" He asked, pulling away and looking her in the eye. She smiled and answered, "Course I am, now we've got an exit to find!" They stood up, and proceeded in looking for an exit.

It had only been about 10 minutes when Clara was standing triumphantly over a hole in the floor. "Doctor!" She shouted, causing him to run over, nearly falling in the hole.  
"It appears you've found an exit!" He cried joyously, god knows he hates being cramped up. He pointed his sonic at it like a torch, revealing a surface a fair way down. "Jump?" He asked, grabbing Clara's hand and smiling.  
"Jump." she replied, a smile equally as wide on her face. They closed their eyes and lifted off the ground, falling...

Clara was the first to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the...two suns...above her. Her head turned painfully in the red grass, as she stared at the vast mountains, covered in deep, glistening snow. She knew this place, somehow. As she sat up, a beautiful citadel came into view, enclosed in a twinkling glass dome. "DOCTOR!" She yelled as her head seared with pain, memories of a long lost echo flooding back into her mind. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing into her head, letting the memories seep out like crimson droplets of blood.

She had somehow managed to stand up, and was leaning against an orange tinted tree when the Doctor woke up abruptly. He was staring almost in awe at the sight around him, until he spotted Clara slumped against the tree. Her headache was slowly ceasing, letting her enjoy a feeling of being home. The Doctor walked up to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You remember it all don't you?" He asked, smiling at her sparkling eyes. She nodded slowly, accepting his hand as her helped her up. "It feels like...home," she whispered to him, afraid that it might all disappear if she spoke too loud.

"I completely forgot about this room you know, but I probably made myself forget," The Doctor informed Clara, smiling at his own antics. "You probably did you know, but it's not good for you! You can always talk to me you know, and I suppose I can talk back now!" She replied, grinning up at him. She too was starting to feel the loss he did, knowing that they could never go back to that planet.

They spent many hours in that room, completely forgetting about the fact they had the TARDIS trying to murder the,. That kind of thing didn't matter, because the Doctor had finally found someone he could tell about how he grew up, all the sights of Gallifrey, and they would talk back to him. It was an incredibly feeling that he hadn't felt in centuries. It was the Impossible girl, yet again doing something so utterly, brilliantly impossible.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, if you have any prompts... :)**


End file.
